linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Light New World
'Gaurav's Light New World '''is an upcoming 2019-series officially ordered on June 3, 2018, after the cancelation of ''Gaurav's Grammar World: Part II. The series will air in the 2019-20 LinkMe TV schedule; for a March 26, 2019 premiere and will be the sequel and spinoff to Gaurav's Grammar World: Part II. Gaurav confirmed that LinkMe has ordered 18 episodes for its first season. The series will commence shooting July 17, 2018 and is set to end in September 22, 2018 for its first season run. Nair has quoted that, "I have split the series up into this as it shows a 'new storyline' that you might never see in the world of Grammar World so that we can share brand new stories, brand new characters and new experiences." According to Nair, the series will have brand new characters, which will explore new storylines with Gaurav starring as protagonist role. The first season will be split into 1A and 1B, to start airing May 13, 2019, instead of March 26, 2019. This will be airing Mondays on LinkMe, and will be moved to Monday for reasons concerning this. Sam Trestrail is to star in the series as Sam Bizzell, and has confirmed that he is to be in the series, as confirmed on June 15, 2018. The series revealed that "The Light is Coming To Give Back Everything the Darkness Stole" would be the official catchphrase for the poster. The series will air as a three-part special, instead of having one episode to air originally. Gauresh will not come back following the feud: "I Gaurav have not decided to let Gauresh back into the cast for this season, instead as a recurring character. This series will deal with hurt, anxiety and feeling lost. Gaurav will have to learn where he's heading after the events of Gaurav's Grammar World ''and if having those key friends helped him become better humans. For these reasons, we also learn that Gauresh and Gaurav aren't close anymore, The series will air on August 16, 2019, and will air in its entirety for its 9 episode part one. The second part will air its full on November 15, 2019. All episodes are in lowercase. A second season is ordered to premiere in 2020, however, Gaurav confirmed that the second season will be released in its entirety on one date - this being January 4, 2020. Nair later revealed that he is planning to do a sequel to "Light New World"; however when asked in an interview if he would like to continue the franchise, he commented: "There were a lot of things done in the progress of producing the series. ''Light New World ''sees me grown up, and growing up after certain life events happen. At the end of the series, we see him having a good year, and more importantly him feeling excited for the next chapter, even though he lost his friends." "If there was a sequel, I might do it. The end of ''Light New World ''was how I wanted it to be done - no cliffhangers but more development in certain characters". In a question and answer interview, Gaurav responded: '''If you could pick one episode to film what was ur fave? : '''my faves were episode 2 and ep 12 - named 'the pity party' and 'no escape'. These episodes bring light into situations, especially mine. '''When is the series premiering ? : '''i don't wanna say march but i don't wanna say anything between march and december so between march + dec. '''So September? : '''find out and see lovely <3 <3 '''what is the series even about like i dont get it : '''ok most ppl don't get it which is fine - it's about my character spreading light but sometimes there is darkness along the way? get it? if u don't then it's basically saying last year was terrible, this year ''will be better. imma zone out the haters and imma let the ppl who love me in. not much action or comedy, more drama tbh 'is there romance? : '''there was no exploration of my bisexuality in the last series and that was due to how young these people were and how imo they weren't ready to be in relationships. in this series, you'll see some develop, idk about them showing anything explicit...yet, but ik that it'll develop for audiences considering romance was never explored in the grammar saga. '''how many episodes? : '''there are 18 we shot in s1 and idk if those 18 are all 18 i want to put up. some of the episodes are to do with the actual plot, others, not so much. so there is some challenge explored. episode 1 was the most problematic to shoot imo, because it is supposed to close the other series up and introduce a new genre, and new mood i would say. '''what is episode one about? : '''it's about me finding how to start the year off. more so, about connecting the last series to this one and how you can balance friendships out, ig. The series on January 9, 2018 was officially renamed to "Light New World". Gaurav confirmed that this is due to his name being revolved in every series, and he wants other people to know that it won't only be about his storyline in the show. On January 26, 2019, Gaurav officially confirmed that production dates are from January 30th to April 1st, while the premiere will be April 10, 2019. The first part of season 1 will go for eight days, spanning from April 10 to April 18th. The second part of season 1 is confirmed to air in August 2019. On February 1, 2019, Gaurav officially confirmed via Instagram that the main cast is announced. Jonah announced he would reprise his role as main character. Plot TBA Cast Main cast *Gaurav Nair (1x01 - ) *Arjun D (1x01 - ) *Jonah Schmidley (1x01 - ) *Oscar M (1x01 - ) *Sebastian B (1x01 - ) *Scott E (1x01 - ) *Prankul B (1x01 - ) *Harry AW (1x01 - ) *Gauresh S (1x01 - ) *Simon G (1x11 - ) *Nathan W (1x11 - ) *Mitchell (1x01 - 1x10)* *Beckett (1x01 - 1x10)* '* '''Mitchell and Beckett move to London State High. Episodes Season 1 (2019 - 20)